Me Smash Good
by Sookie Starchild
Summary: Hulk write story! You read!


Hulk's friend is Betty.

Betty is pretty, and nice, and soft. Sometimes Betty is scared and sad. Hulk not like when Betty is scared and sad. Hulk smashes the bad things that scare Betty! Sometimes bad things attack Hulk, or attack Betty, but Hulk smashes them all the same! Hulk is strongest! Hulk smash! Is good to smash. Hulk only stops smashing when he hears Betty. Betty love Hulk. Betty also love puny Banner, but Betty is nice to Hulk too, so Hulk not mind. Most people _only_ nice to Banner, if they nice at all. Hulk hates Banner. Banner is weak and small and hates Hulk too, even though Hulk has never seen Banner. If he ever did, he would smash him! But whenever Hulk wakes up, Banner is always gone.

Betty goes, too. Betty cries. Hulk does not know what to smash to make Betty stop crying. Feels dreams a lot, after Betty goes. Dreams of Banner's lies and travel to places, running like weakling that Banner tries to smash himself. Over and over again Banner tries, but he is too weak to do even that. Hulk hates him more. Sometimes Banner yells at him in the dreams. It all Hulk's fault he say! Everything is Hulk's fault! Hulk is bad and dangerous! Hulk roars back as loud as Hulk can. He will smash Banner! Banner is weak and puny and everything is _his_ fault, not Hulk's! But Banner does not hear him, and Hulk stays mostly asleep. Sometimes he wakes up, but he is always alone then. There are tiny animals and trees around. Hulk smashes trees! Hulk roars! The animals run. Good. Everyone should run and leave Hulk alone. Bad feelings make Hulk tired, and he falls asleep again.

Hulk dreams that Banner is talking to a woman with red hair. Woman from the army. Hulk not like her! Hulk not like any army! Hulk want to smash her and puny soldier men! Banner goes with red haired woman, with the men with guns that Hulk hates. Banner is stupid. He is too weak to smash them. Hulk could do it! Hulk could smash them all, if only he could wake up! But he stays dreaming. Banner meets man with glowing heart in his chest. Man pokes Banner, tries to make him mad. Tries to help Hulk wake up! Hulk like this man! Called 'Tony'. Wears red suit like action doll. Hulk like doll. Banner also meets hero men from storybook. Boring to Hulk. Everywhere all around is army. Banner scared. Hulk not scared! Hulk will smash everything! Banner blames Hulk, but Hulk is not puny weakling who gets captured all the time! Hulk will smash all the army, and find Betty, and Betty will smile because Hulk smashed all scary sad things!

That is Hulk's good plan. Better than Banner's stupid think-y plans!

Weakling Banner gets hurt, and Hulk's dreaming ends. Hulk is awake! Hulk is awake, and there is red haired army woman! She runs. Hulk chases. Hulk will smash! Hulk will smash all! Hammer man from storybook comes and fights Hulk. Hammer man strong. Hulk stronger! Hulk will beat stupid Hammer man! Then Hulk is falling. Stupid hammer man can fly. Hulk strong enough to jump as high as he wants, but he cannot long fall. Hulk hurts. Hulk goes back to dreaming and Banner tells more lies and steals things. Banner is thief! Hulk not thief! Banner talks to Tony and hero men and red haired woman and other man. Talks about evil sky men to smash. Stupid Banner! He cannot smash! Only Hulk can smash!

Then Banner goes away. Hulk is awake again! Hulk is awake and there are many things to smash, things to rip and tear, things that crash and make pretty fire! Hulk is not alone in his smashing. Tony also smashes! And hammer man and blue star man smash, too! Hammer man smashes with Hulk. Hulk hits hammer man! Ha! Not as strong as Hulk! Red haired woman and shooty man try smashing. No one smashes good as Hulk! Hulk smash all ugly alien things! Hulk smash big ones and small ones! Hulk smash stupid puny god! More smashing than Hulk has ever done in his life. Hulk is best smasher! Tiny other smashers cannot smash as good as Hulk! But they still smash good, too. They not try to fight Hulk. They take Hulk's side! Smash with Hulk! Stupid army tries to shoot missiles at Hulk again. Big ones. Hulk knows… bad. Bad missiles. Not strong enough to stop Hulk! Tony catches missile, and carries it into sky away from Hulk. Missile will explode! Hurt Tony! Hulk mad! Army hurt Tony! Hulk will smash them!

Hulk's new friend is Tony.

Tony falls, not flying. Missile hurt Tony! Hulk jumps! Save Tony! Hulk catches Tony, takes him to hero men. Hero men fix Tony! But Tony not wake up. Hulk roars! Roars loud enough to wake Tony up! Hero men smile. Hulk is tired. Hulk goes back to dreaming.

Hulk has many friends now. Higher than Hulk can count. Hulk is friends with hammer man and blue star man, and hawk, and even red haired lady sometimes. So many friends, Hulk not miss Betty so much. Banner works in tower with lots of people. Nice people! Hulk like Pepper lady and Happy man. Hulk not like army flying man. Banner tells Tony, Hulk will smash. Hulk will smash army men! Now when Hulk wakes up, there are always things to smash, and badarmy people stay away when he roars. Good! Leave Hulk alone! Except Hulk not like being alone. So Hulk let others smash with him. Hulk's friends strong. Hulk still strongest! Banner does boring science while Hulk dreams, but better than before. Now music sometimes, and talking to Tony, and voice in walls that tells Banner what time when he asks. When Banner leaves, Hulk wakes up, there is always the tower again after. Tower belongs to Hulk now! Hulk's tower!

When Hulk wakes up in tower, there are many tiny robots trying to smash it. They not Hulk's friends! Hulk smash them! Protect tower!Robots hard to smash. Good challenge! Hulk rips off heads, makes sparks go. Robots wear green. That Hulk's colour! Tony say! Hulk smashes all stupid green robots trying to trick Hulk! No wear Hulk's colour! Hulk finds Pepper lady in tower. Robots dangerous. Hulk puts Pepper lady safe up high and smashes some more. Pepper lady scared! More robots come up elevator shaft. Hulk go down shaft! No scare Pepper lady! Hulk smash elevator! Make lots of sparks. Elevator not good for fall, makes bad in walls say robots waiting for Hulk. Good! Hulk smash rest of elevator, and then Hulk smash robots! Hulk roar! _Get out of Hulk's tower! _Tony there now. Wants to know, where Pepper lady? Hulk have no time for talking! Too busy smashing! Voice in walls answers Tony. Good voice! Makes Tony stop talking, smash more!

Hulk smashes until there are no more robots to smash! Tower looks sad. Elevator broken. Hulk puts doors back on. Elevator still not look right. Tony fix! Tony fix tower! Tony say he get right on it. Good. No more left to smash but tower. Hulk not want to smash tower. Hulk go back to sleep.

Hulk dreams Tony tells Banner to thank Hulk. Banner tells Tony to thank Hulk himself next time.

Hulk dreams good.


End file.
